Beautiful
by HeatOfLife
Summary: It's like living in the fast lane. Featuring Ryder. A birthday present for Sassmaster-arjay of Tumblr.


The sound of saws grinding against metal and small chatter filled the room as a hand full of students took the chance to get an afternoon's work of shop class finished.

Making his way into the loud room, Ryder wheeled over to a few of the metal working monsters. One of those monsters happened to be the overly confident fire elemental. The merman wouldn't waste his time with someone so cocky but he had a special request.

Repeating back what was spoken to him, Heath made the attempt to describe how the wheels might turn out, however all he did was confuse the other monsters more.

Ryder shook his head. "No, no...that's not at all what-"

Stepping into the scene with her high heel game, the fierce dragon thought she could be of assistance. The aquatic teen slowly looked up to her, starting from her long, gold legs. His mouth, merely pried open, sparks flew. Though that may have just been the compression of burning metal against a saw. She though, was the symbol of a beautiful monster.

"I believe I understand what it is you're in need of. If you'll just follow me, perhaps we can design a layout first." Jinafire explained as she strutted back to her station.

Ryder glanced at the useless guys flashing a grin before he wheeled over to follow behind the golden beauty. The other monsters only folded their arms in jealously or went back to work, pretending that didn't just happen.  
After much thought and finally drawing out a final sketch, she showed the anxious male what the project might turn out to be.

Ryder smiled his bright smile. "Looks wicked!" He exclaimed, as he looked over the picture.

"Wonderful. I'll get to work as soon as I can. Pick them up tomorrow after school." Jin explained, calmly.

"Sounds like a plan. Thanks!"

The next day in shop was much quieter and empty than the other days. Most students left right after the bell since it was the start of the weekend. However Jin's mind was set on something, it were to be completed at once and at best.

Ryder arrived into the shop class after school as told, and much to his surprise she seemed to be finishing up. It looked stunning from afar, imagine up close.

"Ryder! Hello." Jinafire greeted him. He waved with a wide smile. "You've quite the timing. I just finished." She mentioned as she lifted up the custom wheels. They seemed close to his request, but unlike what he asked for, her version was much better.

"It looks badass!" Ryder had a great deal of astonishment as he felt all the sharp cut details. There were so much details, from the fiery accents to the checkered pattern, he was genuinely impressed.

The dragon offered the merman to switch the wheels from his current chair and he took the offer. She was going to help him out of his chair but he barked that he didn't need help. Feeling ashamed, she apologized. She hadn't mean to make it seem as if he wasn't able but he was quick to forgive her.

Slowly letting go of the awkward scene, she finished up with a proud smile.

"You're great!" He became speechless after his eyes met her striking green ones. "I-I meant it...it looks great."  
Jin chuckled to herself.

He sighed looking away but quickly restored, locking eyes with her once more. "Would you like to go on a date with me?"

Jinafire's giggling was silenced, as those words hit her. With hesitation, she answered. "I-I'm not sure..."

Ryder shrugged. "It was worth a shot." He began to wheel away slowly. Pausing for a moment he mentioned one last thing. "Oh, thanks again for the new wheels."

The Asian beauty looked down. "Anyti-"

A fiery teen tapped Jin's shoulder with a grin. "Hey hot stuff, I'm free this Saturday! You, me, dinner?" Heath asked.

Jinafire stared at the hot head for a brief second then called out Ryder's name in a moment of desperation. Hearing his name, Ryder spun himself around, an eyebrow raised in silence, wonder as to why she shouted...and shouted his name.

"Ryder..." Jinafire repeated to herself as she slowly walked over to the creature. She placed her hands on his broad shoulders and stated, "I already have a date with Ryder." Ryder, utterly confused, went along with it for the moments being but surely did he expect an explanation for this.

Heath frowned, then sighed loudly. He had other things to do so he wouldn't fight for a slot this weekend. Perchance next week.

"Oh now you wanna go out with me?!" His eyebrows narrowed.

"Ryder you didn't give me time to think." Jin retorted.

"You sure as hell thought fast enough when that obnoxious creep was tryin' to hit you up!"  
"Please. It wasn't that."

"Then what was it- Ooooh you too?" He glanced down at his tail then away, but not back at her. "Great." He began to wheel away, but Jinafire grabbed his to stop his balance to roll away.

"I think everything through first! Ryder... I'm wiling for this date, if only you are as well." She said in an all out serious tone. "And if not, I'm sorry that you think of me as that low to not date you only for you have no legs. That is not true. The interior should make you happiest...whether it be monsters or homes."

The last bit making Ryder chuckle, he looked down at their hands in which were held together then smiled faintly. "Fine." Jinafire returned a faint smile to him.

As evening arrived soon enough, Jinafire put the finishing touches of her make up. Being an intruder, Cleo bombarded into the room Jin was working in.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me you had a date!" Cleo gasped.

"Who said I ever had a date?"

Scoffing, the Egyptian princess strode over to her house mate. "Isn't is obvious?" She stated. Jinafire sat in silence. "I mean you're always dolled up, but this is different!"

"I don't see how-"

"Let me do your hair! OH! And your extra makeup." She snapped her fingers and a guard immediately pulled up a cushioned chair near the vanity that the two were in front of.

"I don't really need help..."

"Don't ask questions!" Cleo grabbed a blending brush first.

"...It wasn't a question..." Jinafire muttered. Rather than arguing, she just let the queen conquer.

Wasting almost two hours of time, Cleo was almost finished. She just couldn't decide which shoes would work better. Jinafire could work any kind of shoes.

Ryder already arrived at the house of de Niles. Cleo requested that her guards keep him company while she finished up her work.

As she made her way into the living room, Cleo cleared her throat and clapped once for the attention. "I now present to you, your-" Jin already walked out half way. Cleo glared then pushed her back into the room and closed the door. Speaking loudly to be heard from the other side of the heavy door, she demanded that she stay into the room until she finished her sentence. The guards and Ryder just stared at Cleo quietly. Cleo smiled awkwardly then snapped, pointing at the door. "You, please, open the door on my signal." The door stood his ground near the door as requested.

Clearing her throat once more, she smiled brightly right after. "I now present to you, your ever most gracious date, Jinafire Long." There was a pause. "Jinafire Long." Another pause was present. "Jinafire! Long!" She emphasized. The guard then understood, and swung the door open.

Ryder only watched slip after slip with a slouch, but when his date stepped out one foot after the other, he straightened up stiffer than ever. He grinned widely, admiring her beauty.

Jinafire clutched her purse tightly, trying to hide her nerves. She stood her distance from Ryder. They were both quiet. Cleo broke this silence by pushing them towards the door.

"Don't have too much fun now kids!" She winked.

Before they could blink they were already outside. The two looked at each other for a moment then laughed.

"Any reason for the rushing?" Ryder questioned.

Jinafire shrugged then suggested, "Perhaps her show was on."

Ryder tilted his head with a shrug. "Whatever. Let's go."

Meanwhile Cleo was back in her room and smiled happily at her boyfriend. He was just picking around at her beauty products rather than hiding in the closet where she demanded he'd wait. "That took forever." Deuce said as he put down her pricey perfume.

"I'm sorry." Cleo replied to his statement then pressed her lips and body against his, causing them to fall on her queen sized bed.

Following Ryder into the parkway, he opened the door of his shiny sports car on the passenger seat first.  
Jinafire was mesmerized by the state of this car. It was all in all perfection. She looked at all its fabulous leather details as she sat in the car. Ryder hopped into the car and tossed his chair after collapsing it into the backseat. Jinafire found it pleasing to see how independent he was. He had unusual crutches for the pedals of the car. "So you ready?" The merman looked to her.

"Ready when you are." She smiled. She couldn't wait to take off. Something she never really mentioned, was her love for fast cars. It was so exciting to her, for she usually tended to be proper and calm.

He revved up his engine, louder and louder it roared. Soon enough they were off.

Feeling the wind flow through her hair as well as brush gently against her face felt so nice, and freeing. Jin bit her lip smoothly. Heading into the city's usual downtown traffic, he turned to her and asked, "Whatcha wanna do?"

Snapping out of such a comfortable, peaceful state she turned to him and straightened up in her seat. "Whatever it is you'd like."

"I just go with the flow of it."

Most of their night was being stuck in traffic and random chit chats here and there.

"Ryder?"

"Hmm? Yeah?" He glanced at her then his eyes reverted to the road.

"Is it possible that we could do something else? Everywhere is packed, and I'd rather it just be the two of us...To get to know you." Jinafire explained.

Ryder smiled. "You were thinkin' the same thing too huh? I can arrange that." Making an illegal u-turn, they were off to another direction.

"Maybe we can go to my place. Watch a movie, have some snacks or whatever." Ryder suggested. Jinafire agreed.

Being at Ryder's place, Jinafire made herself comfortable. She complimented how nice it was, while he got the two some drinks. He mentioned that she could pick a movie. Not being able to pick something, they just played music instead. Luckily his parents weren't home at the time so the house was perfectly free.

The two were at the point of hunger, but didn't want anything heavy.

"How about we bake something?" suggested he.

"Whatever works for you." She replied.

The two came to an agreement to surprise each other with whatever they could make with the ingredients that were provided.

Sitting upon the counter while Ryder was in front of it, Jinafire took a small bite of what he'd made first. "Do you like it?" He asked.

With surprise, she nodded yes slowly. "Actually yes. I've never heard of such a thing."

Ryder laughed grabbing what she had made and quickly pointed. "Yeah, neither have I. I just put random stuff together." He took a bite out of the chip that was covered in the sauce she'd made.

Her eyes grew wide as he mentioned that. She coughed loudly. "What?"

Ryder's laughter came to a pause as his tongue was now burning up. Tears swelled in his eyes as he rolled quickly to get water. "Geez! What is this made of? Satan's pi-"

"Spicy is the way to go." She smiled sweetly.

After calming down, he had himself more. It was hard to tell whether he enjoyed the snack or not.

Again with the small talk, it soon led to Jinafire sitting in an extra wheelchair, wearing his goggles. At the ready, the couple were going to race around the house, including outside as well.

"At 3 or go?" Asked Jinafire.

"GO!~" He'd already taken off with joy. Taking off slowly after him, she attempted to catch up but failed miserably. One thing these two had in common, they liked to go fast.

To make things fair however, it were to be one round, for Ryder knew he'd obviously win. Though outside, he was passing by his gigantic pool and noticed a shimmering glow to it. The moon was big and hauntingly astounding. He stopped for a moment to watch its glory. Jinafire noticed as she was finally catching up that he was at a halt.

"Everything okay?" She questioned in all seriousness.

"Yeah yeah. Check out the moon, isn't it beautiful?"

"Quite." She said as she rolled up next to him with a bit of a struggle. She tried to park the chair nicely next to his but just couldn't get it. Without taking his eyes off the moon, he gripped her chair and pulled it into place. She smiled at him then looked up as well.

The two sat in silence, staring at the moon until he broke that silence, pulling his shirt off. Jinafire was shocked at the matter until he mentioned, "I'm gonna go for a swim." And seconds later, he was already in the pool after a dramatic, Olympic worthy dive. He popped his head back out of the water and gestured for her to join. "C'mon. It's amazing in here!~"

Jinafire shrugged. "Oh...I dunno."

"Ya know sometimes you can't keep thinking about everything. Live in the moment, you know?!" He smiled at her. Without anymore thought, she slipped her shoes off. Soon after, her dress. Afterwards, she tied her hair up, then sat at the edge. Swimming up to her, he told her to get all the way in. "Am I gonna have to drag you in myself?" He joked.

"I'm already in."

"All the way."

"Make me." She folded her arms in a joking manner.

Ryder shrugged. "Fine." He grabbed her, pulling her in. Her tail stiffened as she splashed her head back out of the water with a slight squeal.

"It. Is. Cold!"

"It's not that bad." He pulled her close.

Jin's blood already thickened as he touched her. Ryder held her by the waist after getting to her perfect hourglass. He stroked her watered down hair back since it'd fallen from the ponytail. Her eyes on his and vice versa. It was only a perfect moment, that being to plant a lush kiss on one another, in which they did. The night was no longer young, but they surely were. This was the start of something new, and perchance, an undying, fiery love.


End file.
